


Mission: Romance

by rabidfangirlfromhell



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfangirlfromhell/pseuds/rabidfangirlfromhell
Summary: Usually preoccupied by the more boisterous women of Fenith Island, Joe finds an unusual spark between him and Violet during one of his adventures.





	1. Miss Fenith

Miss Fenith Contest.

It was the one community event Joe was banned from for three years running. 

But that didn’t stop him. 

Perched precariously on top of the ledge that overlooked the beach, the tall auburn haired rascal was nestled in the smallest foot-holding between a tree and one hundred foot drop to the ground. 

“Oh yeah, it’s starting.” He murmured loudly to himself, lifting the binoculars that hung from a loop around his neck so they were parallel to his eyes. “Maerwen...Legs for days! Sierra, looking good girl. Ugh, Lily, perfection. And Odette…hey. Who’s that next to Odette.” 

He put down his binoculars, squinting. Was that...no way! “Oh, right, Violet turned eighteen this year! That’s awesome! Kah-ching, jackpot. Wow, she’s pretty when she’s not in layers. Hold on, smudge on the lens. Got too excited!” Lowering the binoculars to his shirt, he polished the lens with the rim of his top before he lifted it upwards and surveyed the girls again. “Come ooon, one of you wander over here and give Joe that sweet, sweet - oh crap! Gerard!” 

Gerard. The bane of his existence. The priest with no sense of humor.

Joe was prepared for this. As the priest started turning towards the ledge, he pulled a thick yet rigid brown blanket over himself, and then lined up the two cutout peepholes with his binoculars. “Mission: incognito peeping tom, in effect. Aaaaaaand he fell for it, he’s looking away. For a guy who has zero attraction to women, he sure enjoys this festival. Uh, hello. Cutie alert.”

Violet had wandered over towards the cliff, most likely to get out of the sun as everyone gathered for the contest. Joe stared through the binoculars, under his cliff-imitating blanket, his breath smoking up the lenses. She looked so delicate, like a porcelain doll. The way her brunette hair drifted towards her shoulders, her eyes were looking down towards the ground...why wasn’t she looking up at all? And her sisters left her to wander off by herself? Instead of gazing at the goods, Joe found himself wondering why she was being left alone to look...sad. 

Or was she embarrassed?

“Hey,” Joe muttered under his breath, steamy air almost fogging up his view completely. “She’s pretty sad. This makes me feel kinda...bad. She doesn’t look happy about participating.” He could tell Lily was bouncing over something Odette said due to the slight red-headed blur on the side of his binoculars, but he actually didn’t redirect them to catch a full-on viewing of puppies tumbling over the frilly fence. No, this was more important- why was no one talking to Violet?

He actually couldn’t remember ever conversing with Violet. Sure, her sisters were more outspoken- she just sort of followed everyone around like some sort of lost child. He couldn’t even think of a time when she said more than two words to him- if that. But now, her scantily clad below and him with binoculars above, he felt the overwhelming sense of wanting to protect her. 

From loneliness. 

“I gotta get down there! Shoot,” He tried elegantly ripping off his blanket, but his fingers fumbled the material. With one powerful gust, the blanket was stolen from his grip. Floating almost eerily in its descent to the ground, he watched in horror as Violet was the first one to see it. Then Gerard. And then Maerwen. And then everyone was muttering about it. “Time for me to go, crap!” He grabbed the edge of a thick root as he scrambled around the base of the tree. 

With a heaving breath, he stumbled to freedom. “Wasn’t spotted, phew. Gotta tie the blanket to me next time. Next time, I won’t fail. Mission incognito peeping tom, I declare you a success.”


	2. Making Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes to the beach and so does Joe.

When Violet wasn't working, she was wandering Fenith Island. It wasn't as boring as it sounded, really: it gave her an opportunity to gather herbs for the clinic and sight-see around the island. Every part of it changed throughout the day. No two areas were the same at certain parts of the day. Even though there were multiple options of spots to dwell, her favorite spot by far was the beach.

Something about the quiet pulses of the water hitting the shore was soothing, as if the water itself was alive and breathing. Somewhere she had read that kittens fell asleep to the sound of their mother's heartbeats- she imagined the same was for the ocean and people who lived near it. Growing up, she had always found her way to the beach whenever her sisters would tag along with her, even when she was sick. Now, full grown and with a sense of freedom to wander by herself, she returned like a moth to a flame. And with the sand underfoot, she made a single pair of tracks to where the waterline was so the water could trickle past her feet. The feeling was calming. 

"Hey!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when some male loudly shouted at her from across the beach. Instinctively putting her arms up over her bathing suit, she gave the approaching figure a startled look. Why on earth would someone want to talk? She was completely alone, and she didn't know Joe that well. He usually talked to Odette or Lily. Breathing in and exhaling to calm herself, she said with a shaky voice, "Y-yes? Are you...are you talking to...?"

"Yeah, you! Let me talk to you a minute." Joe ambled over like he was without a care in the world, surfing board under arm and bathing suit ready. He adjusted his goggles on his forehead, and then showed his pearly whites with a grin. "Hey, I heard you won Miss Fenith this year. I'm sorry I didn't see it! You know, on account of being banned and all."

"J-Joe..." Violet blushed, a hand wandering to the side of her face as she gave him a sideways glance, "You know, F-Father Gerard...knows it was you, on the cliff-"

"AW, WHAT!" Joe yelled in response, and Violet felt her nerves prickle underneath her skin at the noise. 

Hugging her arms to her chest, she said with a quiet voice, "Joe, blankets d...don't come with peeking holes." 

"Oh, shoot! I forgot!" Joe slapped his forehead as he shook a fist, "How could I have missed that! I was so sure no one knew it was me!" 

If she had been like Odette, she would have rolled her eyes - instead, she rubbed her arm self-consciously and shook her head. "...y-you shouldn't...you shouldn't do stuff like that, Joe. If you apologize to Father Gerard, I'm sure he'll...I'm certain he'll let you come see the festival." She looked down at the sand, eyes averted. 

When she didn't hear any response, curiosity got the best of her and her eyes darted upwards again- only to meet Joe's stare. Why was he staring like that? And that look, what was that? She felt her face burning. "...J...Joe?" 

"Oh, sorry. You just look really pretty, Violet. The way the sun hits your hair, it's mesmerizing. Like the glow of a wooden treasure chest in the sunlight for the first time." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Hey, do you want to go with me somewhere? Get a drink?"

What on earth was he suggesting? A...date? Violet shooed the thought from her head, and immediately shook her head. "N-no."

"What?" Joe looked perplexed, and then lowered his hand. She noticed the way he suddenly seemed less confident by the slight slump of his shoulders. "Was it the peeking tom thing? I'm sorry!" 

"N-no! It's not that- it's..." She felt faint, and immediately turned and ran up the beach to the changing rooms. Locking herself inside the women's, she let out a shaky breath as she leaned against the door. "I...I just don't...don't like...him..." 

No one had compared her to a treasure before though, and she felt her heart racing in her chest. Why had Joe suddenly noticed her?


End file.
